The Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Core with the existing state-of-the-art instrumentation and techniques is represents a critical part of COBRE to address the following needs of COBRE research programs across the campus ofthe University of Delaware (1) to facilitate the research and development of NMR spectroscopy as a premier method for structural analysis of a wide variety of systems in solution and solid states, and (2) to provide support for structural analyses of small-molecule and macromolecule-based biomaterials in solution and solid states.